Losing Face
by Plushie-Sensei
Summary: [KaiRei] One Shot. After Kai purposely strikes Rei, the neko returns from some unknown location, bruised and bloody, having no choice but to face Kai about his not so secret feelings... [Yaoi, lemonish...]


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning: Yaoi **(Two boys in a _physical relationhip_, for those of you who don't know...)

* * *

I just want to leave a note for the people out there who keep getting this confused... 

**Shounen-ai** - Two boys in a relationship

**Yaoi** - Two boys in a _physical_ relationship

**Hentai** - A male and femal in a _physical_ relationship

**Shoujo-ai** - Two girls in a relationship

**Yuri** - Two girls in a _physical_ relationship

I'd appreciate it if people would stop confusing them. It makes it difficult to find good fics...

* * *

Beyblade

Losing Face

By: Plushie-Sensei

The silverware clattered against the dishes they ate off of. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai. Save for the noise it was quiet. No topic of conversation. No one dare utter a word as the risk of injury from their captain. Kai was in a very sour mood that evening. The others believed the cause to be the absence of one blader from the table. Rei.

Tyson glanced up at his captain with worried maroon eyes. Kai continued to glare at his plate, taking small bites to keep him busy every now and then. Tyson almost shed his skin in fright when Kai glanced up. He immediately looked down, a small hue of blush coming over his tanned cheeks. He drew his bowl to his face and continued to shovel the food in his mouth, his eyes shut tightly.

Kai continued to glare at his plate, his brow rising a bit showing a tired expression. He looked up as Max stood, placing his plate in the sink. Kenny followed suite, and both left the room while the champion and captain remained, choked by an awkward silence. Tyson's bowl made a small clunking noise as he placed it on the table, empty. A sorrowful expression appeared on the boy's face as he stood, as if in pain.

"Tyson," came Kai's quiet voice.

Tyson quickly shoved the bowl into the sink and turned in a hurry out of the room. Kai closed his eyes, his shoulders flinching as a slamming door echoed throughout the house. His crimson eyes opened again as he grabbed his head in frustration. He surveyed his nearly finished plate with a stuck throat.

"What... What am I supposed to do?" he asked, frowning further, his brow furrowing in anger. "God... Dammit, Rei..." He shook his silvery bangs, bowing his head so they covered his sleepless eyes. It was late. Everyone should be going to bed now. Including himself...

* * *

Kai stared at the ceiling almost unconsciously. It was nearing midnight and he still couldn't find the energy to sleep. He questioned his logic at such an hour, his thoughts already making no sense. He figured a glass of water may help him ease to sleep and slowly picked himself up to retrieve said item.

* * *

The kitchen was pitch black, silent as the dead, even though a pair of bare feet padded across the cold tile. Bright golden eyes expertly searched the darkened room for the switch and within seconds, the light blared above, revealing a tired, dirty, and bloody form. 

Rei stepped forward, leaning a bit too far as he more jogged toward the counters, stopping as his chest collided with the railing area in front of the sink. He leaned heavily against it, his breathing partly labored. A single arm raised and turned the knob of the faucet, earning a rush of water. He cupped his hands and filled the hold with water, splashing its contents onto his face. The sink filled with smudged water, blood and dirt. Already Rei's face was becoming lighter, small red marks appearing on his pinkening cheeks.

Only a few moments passed until Rei pulled away from the sink, clumsily grabbing the kitchen towel from the counter to dry his face. Rei frowned at the small streaks of fresh blood darted across the cloth. None the less, he continued to dry his face and bangs, thinking of a long hot shower to completely clean himself. He was thirsty, though, and so, he reached for a glass to fill with water.

* * *

Kai padded down the hallway, his boxers and plain white shirt barely giving him enough heat in the drafty house. He looked up, stopping in his tracks at the light coming from the kitchen area. Someone was up at this hour? Oh yeah... So was he. He cursed silently, hoping it wasn't Tyson or Max, willing to give him a speech, knowing he was too tired to actually reply or ignore them. 

Quietly, he walked into the kitchen, stopping once again at what he saw, an almost fearful expression on his face.

Rei stared at Kai, his eyes slightly glossy, the glass in his hand shaking somewhat. He looked frightened, though Kai didn't bother to question why. He already knew.

"Rei," he said, raising his arm, but Rei flinched back, the glass slipping from his hand to shatter on the ground below. Rei shook his head, backing up further; seemingly unaware he'd broken something. Kai watched as the pieces spun in place on the ground, then looked back up at Rei. "Rei, I want to talk to you-"

"No..." Rei said firmly, though his voice shook. "Don't! I want nothing more to do with you!" he yelled, turning to run out the door, but a sudden dizzy spell kept him from moving forward. His head reeled as he wobbled, falling over as he did so. Kai quickly rushed around the kitchen island and kneeled beside Rei as the boy panted, trying to get his breath back. Rei whimpered quietly, shoving his head against the island, trying to steady it.

"Rei, please, listen to me," Kai more so demanded than asked. Rei shook his head, still overcome.

"No... I don't want to..." he panted. Kai growled, grabbing Rei's shoulders and pulling him up. Rei weakly pulled away, too dizzy to actually fight back.

"Rei, I know how you feel and I'm sorry!" Rei looked up then, a look of anger and disbelief evident on his features.

"What?" Suddenly Rei looked frightened. "What do you mean how I feel!" He continued to struggle until Kai shoved him against the island, making him freeze up.

"I'm sorry I struck you, okay! I... I don't know what came over me..." Rei frowned, keeping up his unforgiving expression.

"That hurt..." he muttered. Kai bowed his head, his gaze catching Rei's torn shirt. Through a small parting he could see the bruise he left on Rei's chest. He remembered the reaction from his team, watching as Rei hit the floor, doubled over in pain.

"Tyson told me..." Kai watched as Rei's chest stiffened and he looked up, catching Rei's frightened look.

"Tyson told you what?" he asked, trying to sound angry. Kai's eyes narrowed.

"That... you have feelings for me..." Rei visibly paled, his squirming returning full on. Kai kept a strong hold as Rei furiously struggled. It was no use. Rei couldn't get free. The injured neko-jin stopped, his breathing labored from all the movement.

"Don't... believe a word of it..." he panted, glaring at Kai's face. "I hate yo-!" Rei's voice muffled suddenly as Kai's mouth covered his in a violent kiss. Rei's eye shut tightly, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose. Kai pulled away just as quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Kon," Kai warned, kissing him again. Rei's struggling grew more and more lame as Kai's tongue dove into his mouth, eliciting a quiet whimper. Rei's chest hitched at the sound of Kai's groan, his head becoming fuzzy. He whimpered yet again as Kai pulled away, leaving the boy panting, his head leaning to one side as he tried to rest.

Kai watched the younger blader with darkened eyes, his breathing a bit ragged as well. He raised a warm palm to Rei's face and turned his head toward him, catching his gaze.

"Rei... Tell me the truth..." he whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cut cheek. Rei groaned in response to Kai's kisses trailing to his sensitive neck. He arched his back, pressing his aching chest against Kai's, feeling heat radiating from the taller teen.

"I want you..." Rei moaned, his arms sliding around Kai's shoulders, his fingers gripping his back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kai asked, raising his lips to Rei's ear, nipping as he went.

"Because-!" Rei gasped, pressing closer as Kai nibbled on his earlobe. "Because I was afraid you'd strike me." Kai's brow furrowed with anger.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, his lips trailing back to Rei's. Their lips clashed against one another's in a heated frenzy, Kai's tongue curling around Rei's. Rei fumbled with Kai's shirt, trying to pull it up, but was stopped; Kai's hand's grabbing his wrists. "Not here, Rei..." Kai said, releasing Rei's kiss-bruised lips from his demanding hold.

"Pick somewhere, then," Rei whimpered, his hips bucking. Kai stood, pulling Rei up with him, their mouths finding the other's once again. Kai walked forward, Rei clumsily stepping back as he did so, until they reached the hallway. Rei's back slammed against the wall, making him grunt with pain, though Kai continued to claim Rei's mouth as he yanked his body upward. Rei's legs immediately wrapped around Kai's waist and the older teen proceeded to carry him to his nearby bedroom...

* * *

They fell on the bed, the mattress springing as they did so. Their mouths continued to mold together for a moment longer before Kai pulled away, diverting his lips to Rei's throat. Rei reached down once again, pulling Kai's shirt up, the taller of the two pausing only long enough for the shirt to slip over his head. Kai's hands found Rei's sash and within seconds ripped it off, along with what used to be Rei's tunic. He pressed his chest against Rei's both groaning from the heat trapped between them. 

"Does it hurt...?" he asked, his hands roaming over the toned muscles beneath him.

"Yes, it does. Make up for it," Rei commanded. Kai felt himself smirk and pulled his head up to kiss Rei's lips again. All the while, he shifted Rei further onto the bed, crawling up himself. He shoved Rei's lower clothing down to the boy's knees, smirking wider at the excited whimper. He ground their hips together, his heart racing at the loud noises he was receiving. He found himself reaching for his own pants, pulling them away with a groan of satisfaction to the freedom he now possessed.

Rei yelped in surprise as Kai ground their hips again, this time, their bare skin rubbing with friction. Rei's breath caught as he pressed himself closer, gripping onto Kai's broad shoulders, kicking his pants all the way off. He pressed his face into Kai's shoulder, his eyes closed, the only thought to catch his breath before Kai did something else.

Rei barely had enough time to do so as Kai pulled his thighs up, grunting. Rei's breathing increased, feeling exposed underneath the larger blader.

"Kai," Rei whimpered, suddenly unsure of what he wanted.

"We can stop at any time, Rei... It your decision..." Kai stressed. Rei could tell he took everything Kai had to hold back now. He gulped slightly, pulling himself closer to Kai's shoulder.

"No, don't stop," he said, his fingernails gripping into Kai's back painfully. Rei felt a comforting kiss on his shoulder and suddenly he was filled to the core.

The world swirled around him, the room fading into nothingness, completely blurred from his keen vision. His body racked with shock after shock and his breath seemed to completely abandon him. He involuntarily moved as well, feeling Kai fill him further. Pain shot up his spine several times, but the overall feeling was better than Rei'd ever felt before. The pain in his chest increased with every jerky movement the two made. He could feel sweat leak from every pore in his body, stinging him as it made contact with his open wounds.

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the tightened muscles on Kai's shoulder and arm. His eyes opened even more at the sudden knot in his abdomen. He called Kai's name, fearing he'd explode with his new sudden feeling, but got nothing but a groan in reply. The feeling overwhelmed him and he found himself moaning and yelping, louder and louder.

It took only a few minutes more for the feeling to completely consume him and seconds later, the feeling vanished in a painfully sweet release. He shook as Kai continued to bore into him. It was difficult to hold on as Kai's back was slippery from the thin sheet of sweat that covered them both. He fell back, wincing as Kai sheathed himself and bursted within him. A muffled cry escaped Rei's throat as Kai collapsed on top of him, his breathing intensely labored.

A few moments later, Kai rose on shaky arms and pulled out of Rei, falling beside the hybrid boy this time. Rei turned toward the Russian, watching with great interest as his breathing became more controllable. Seconds later he was greeted with fiery crimson eyes and a satisfied smirk.

"What...? No witty comment...?" he asked, his smirk becoming more of a tired smile. Rei felt himself smile as well.

"I'm speechless as to your actions for once, Kai..." Rei said in a playful tone. He lay back as Kai picked himself up and leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"My whole body is sore..." Rei whined, kissing Kai again.

"That usually happens after something like that..." Kai reasoned, placing lazy kisses on Rei's neck.

"That's not what I meant..." Rei shot back, feeling sleep claiming him. Kai pulled away looking over Rei's sweaty body realizing Rei meant the various mars on his skin.

"I'll be right back..." Rei felt Kai's warmth leave him and regretted the action as a small breeze from the slight ajar window hushed across his wet skin. Moments later he heard water from the bath running and smiled contently. He couldn't wait to feel clean again. His eyes remained closed as he felt Kai's arms pull his limp body up and carry him to the bathroom. He shivered when he felt the wonderful feeling of warm bath water and leaned back lazily as Kai slipped in behind him.

* * *

It took quite some time to clean the both of them, but eventually, they were cleansed and dried. 

Rei sat back against the headboard, a thin shirt and boxers, belonging to Kai, covering his body. His hair was pulled back in a damp braid, and small portions of his body were covered with thick white bandages. He opened one sleepy eye to watch as Kai finished bandaging his ankle.

"How did all this happen?" Kai asked, sliding to Rei's side. He fell beside the teen with a thud and nuzzled into his side, draping one muscled arm across his younger boy's lap.

"I fell... down a really long hill..." Rei mumbled, his eyes drooping closed. Kai peered up, unable to find the strength to demand the truth. Though, it probably was the truth. He lay back down, his eyes closing as well.

"What ever you feel, Rei... I want you to know that I care about you..." Kai felt Rei's hand on his head, his fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"I feel the same... if not stronger..." Rei mumbled his breathing slowing. Kai let himself smile as he pulled Rei's hips closer. He felt a powerful feeling coursing through him. He vowed then and there to be there for Rei and protect him always. Somehow, he knew Rei was thinking the same thing, and with a soothed mind and aching body, he fell into the depths of sleep, joined by his companion...

* * *

THE END.


End file.
